Under Pressure
"Under Pressure" is the 943rd episode of Casualty and the 28th episode of the 29th series. It was preceded by "Something Borrowed, Something Blue" and followed by "The King's Crossing". The episode was directed by Jo Johnson and written by Kate Verghese. Synopsis Connie has stayed the night at the care home with Alfred as she wakes up in the chair next to his bed. She soon has to leave to go to work and on the way out she learns that he isn't talking his medication and that he is deteriorating fast. When the care home call Connie at work she finds time to go and see him but as he has deteriorated he is unable to talk and Connie has to use an alphabet card so that Alfred can spell out what he wants to say by winking. He immediately spells out 'H.E.L.P ... M.E ... D.I.E' Connie becomes frustrated and tells Alfred that he can't ask her to do that. When Alfred becomes frustrated his carer comes in and tells Connie that she should go. Back in the ED she takes Robyn's keys and goes into the medicine cabinet, she takes to boxes of pills. she then confines in Charlie about what Alfred asked her to do and he tells her that he can't make the decision for her and that things like that stick with you forever, he also tells her that it is illegal and if anyone found out she would lose the job that we all know she loves so much. Connie later returns Robyn's keys but hides the pills in her desk draw. Lily and Ethan are walking in and are talking about what happened to Cal last week. Just as Ethan says he's feeling sorry for Cal after what she did to him. Cal turns up with yet another women and takes a £5 note of Ethan for a coffee. Iain is preparing for his last day when Dixi walks in. She tells him that they should trying make it a good day and when Iain asks "what counts as a good day in our job?" she replies with "well nobody dying on us would make a good start." Dixie later convinces Ian to stay. They are shortly called out to a Young Mother called Anya who after going to her ex-boyfriend Jamie's house to tell him she is pregnant starts having contractions as she is 9 months gone. she is taken to the ED as a precaution as she complained of breathlessness and developed arrhythmia. Later Gail shows up and is is revealed that she planned on adopting Anya's Baby (Hope). Jamie walks out on them however after he fails to get answer from Anya about why she kept the pregnancy from him for so long. However Connie later finds out that Anya isn't sure she wants to give up Baby hope any more. Anya is about to hand over hope to Gail when she stops breathing but Anya doesn't want to let her go, after Dixie convinces her that's its what's best for Hope she agrees and they restore her breathing. Anya gets Hope back and Charlie convinces Jamie to give the another go. When school Bully TJ picks on Curtis by putting him in a dumpster and then proceeding to chuck him out later all whilst his friends filmed it, Curtis becomes frustrated and upset and goes in the science room to get away from them. However his teacher comes in and tells him that he is letting TJ do the experiment that after break and that Curtis can help set up. Curtis goes into the 'Prep Room' Happy with his special job however when he sees that the video of him in the bin is on the internet her seeks revenge and puts some other chemicals into the experiment. However when the experiment goes wrong it is not only TJ that is hurt so are himself and there teacher who takes the brunt of the accident. However Curtis confesses to Ethan about what he did and after Ethan tells him that violence doesn't solve violence and other wise words Curtis goes to talk to TJ and they seemingly become friends.